


There's No Place Like Home

by canuckgirl



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Puppy Love, cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-30 19:20:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15103271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/canuckgirl/pseuds/canuckgirl
Summary: Everything is going shit right now for the Stars and especially Tyler. Coming home from an embarrassing winless roadtrip and an horrific 6-1 ass whooping from the Lightning, all Tyler wants to do is go home and play with his dogs. Depressed and pissed about his and Jamie's separation on the ice, Tyler secretly makes an appointment to talk to the team psychologist, unaware that a worried Jamie had spied on him, worried about Tyler as of late. When Jamie follows Tyler to his car and confronts him, he discovers that Tyler has been going to go see the team psychologist.





	There's No Place Like Home

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the extremely looonggggg wait peeps. I've been on hiatus...well still am but I popped this story out as a special treat for all of my loyal readers (y'all know who you are). 
> 
> Have a great summer all!!!

What a pure shitshow. A total and utter shitshow.

That was probably the best way to describe the winless roadtrip the Stars were just returning from, the team bus pulling into the American Airlines Center, ready to drop the bitter and miserable players off. No doubt about it they were desperate to go home and be with their families or just relax and forget about what they were coming back from.

As the team departed the bus and headed towards the arena so they could head to the underground parking, Jamie took a deep breath and let it out, him being one of the last out. He was just exhausted, mentally and physically that he just wanted to sleep right then and there if he could. But since he couldn't, he just had to settle for following the rest of the guys into the building.

It occured to Jamie that he had heard hardly a peep out of Tyler for the last while and that had Jamie concerned. Usually Tyler was the yappy one, always on the go and keeping spirits up but Jamie recalled, on this road trip, there was none of that whatsoever. It was like Tyler wasn't even there at all. Completely invisible.

Jamie was aware that Tyler was in a goal-drought and figured that Tyler was just being hard on himself and that he would work himself through this. Jamie just wished that Tyler'd come and talk to him and they could work this out. Being on separate lines now was a huge change for the both of them and Jamie was adapting to it pretty well. He was the Captain after all; he had to lead by example.

But Tyler? He was a different story. Tyler may think that nobody was noticing his struggles but the truth was that Jamie had noticed. Of course he would. Jamie knew Tyler maybe even better than he knew himself. And Jamie was an expert in detecting when something was wrong with Tyler, voth physically and mentally. In this case, it was a mental thing. Tyler was hiding something from Jamie and he didn't think Jamie was on to him but little did he know that Jamie WAS on to him and would find out one way or another.

Because Jamie always did.

As Jamie walked along further inside the arena, and nobody else was around, he stopped when he heard Tyler's voice from just around the corner and inside the team psychologist's office. Curious, Jamie stayed where he was and listened in, intrigued and a little worried about why Tyler want to be talking to the team psychologist.

"I can come in tomorrow, sure. I have nothing going on. 1 sounds good. I can make it. Nobody will notice or know....okay okay. I'm sorry. Those little comments don't help me right now do they? I need to work on that with your help. Yeah, thank you for this. I really need to get back to feeling like the way I used to. I just can't tell anyone else this right now, y'know? I don't want to sound like a immature brat like some people still think I am. I know, that wasn't appropriate either but it's true. But yeah, I'm going to go home and relax and play with my dogs. Will definitely help. I will see you tomorrow."

Tyler exited the office and was on his way out to the parking lot as Jamie mulled over what he had just heard. More was going on with Tyler than he thought and as Jamie began following his best friend at a safe distance, he began to think of what he could do to help Tyler.

Because he had to do something. Because this was Jamie and it was in his nature to help out whoever needed help. And the most important thing of all?

Because this concerned Tyler.

And there was absolutely nothing that Jamie wouldn't do for Tyler. Jamie would go to the moon and back for Tyler; he would give up everything he had to make sure Tyler was happy, and oh hell Jamie would even sacrifice his life for Tyler. But he would keep that to himself because Jamie was sure that Tyler wouldn't handle that too well.

One way or another, Jamie was going to be the one to get through to Tyler. Because that's what friends do for one another and Jamie wouldn't rest until Tyler was back to being the Tyler that he was supposed to be, the funny and bubbly dog-loving Tyler that deep down Jamie loved and warmed his heart.

Jamie had never had a friend like Tyler and he was so grateful and lucky that the trade had worked out the way it did, bringing Tyler to a place that would actually love and respect him and not treat him like a piece of garbage and something that was stuck on the bottom of a shoe.

Bringing Tyler helped both him and Jamie and they had become the best of friends where they would do anything for each other. Tyler had been there for some of Jamie's difficult times, like the hip surgeries but now it was Jamie's turn to help Tyler through whatever was going on with him right now.

No ifs, ands, or buts about it. 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
Tyler was now just heading out to his car after arriving home from a brutal road trip in which the Stars got their asses handed to them by Carolina, Florida, and especially Tampa Bay who killed them 6-1. Tyler sighed heavily, trying not to recall that shitshow. He had enough on his plate to deal with, and he so wasn't in the mood to deal with the same old story over and over again.

His and Jamie's continued separation was stinging more than ever and Tyler couldn't go and tell Jamie how he felt because it would sound like he was being an immature brat and that he should be able to handle it like a grown up should. So Tyler was choosing to keep quiet about, despite it making him absolutely miserable.

But the separation was bringing him down publicly, even though Tyler was trying to show it. His teammates saw right through the act but none had come forward and actually said anything yet.

The worst about all of this?

Jamie was quite happy still playing with Radulov, the two of them playing such a magical style that it showed that they had always played together even though they hadn't. It was like Tyler had been pushed aside, that Bennguin had been replaced and forgotten.

Jamie hadn't even said much to Tyler as of late, which also stung, and because of how down he was feeling, Tyler had decided to make an appointment with the team psychologist on the downlow before he had started walking out to his car. Tyler had assumed that he would get away with talking to someone without anyone, particularly Jamie, knowing but little did Tyler know that Jamie had seen and overheard him make the appointment, frowning in worry and concern about Tyler.

Just when Tyler thought he would be home free, literally and figuratively, Jamie appeared at his side, coming out of nowhere when Tyler headed towards the driver's door. Jamie blocked the door and stood in front of it, his arms crossed and a frown etched on his face.

"Mind telling me what's going on Seggy? And don't lie to me because I know you and I know that something is wrong. Out with it," Jamie demanded.

"Let me in the damn car Jamie! I'm fucking tired, frustrated, and really not in the mood. I just want to go home and play with my dogs," Tyler huffed, moving towards his door but Jamie still wouldn't budge, stubbornly keeping his arms crossed and looking at Tyler with a raised eyebrow.

"No Tyler. Whatever is going on with you is affecting the team. We're all worried about you and....what? What's that scoff for?" Jamie asked, confused, noticing that Tyler had rolled his eyes and scoffed.

"What, you mean people actually give a shit about poor Tyler Seguin who can't fucking score goals these days? Gee, I didn't think that anybody would care about what's going on with me. Why would you even care Jamie? Since you and your new bestie are all buddy buddy and kicking ass out on the ice. You don't need me so why are you even out here?" Tyler retorted, crossing his own arms, mimicking Jamie. "And 'affecting the team?' Gee. how nice to know that that's the only thing that matters. The team. Not Tyler Seguin. Oh no, don't want that."

Tyler's outburst had stunned and shocked Jamie who was taken aback and had to take a moment to come up with a suitable reply. Jamie had to tread carefully here since he didn't want to become angry at Tyler, not when Jamie didn't fully have the whole story as to why Tyler was like this. Jamie was worried and scared for his best friend and as his best friend/brother, Jamie wanted to help Tyler in any and every way that he could.

"What are you talking about Tyler? Of course we all care about you and love you. If we didn't, if I didn't, I wouldn't be out here asking you what the fuck is going on! And I certainly wouldn't be asking you why you're planning on talking to the team psychologist. Yeah, I overheard that. And I'm a bit hurt that you didn't come to me first to talk to. I'm here for you, always, you know that. Tyler....I'm worried about you. You're one of the most important people in my life and whatever is going on I want to help. You and I can deal with it together as a team. Like always. Because we're Batman and Robin," smiled Jamie, referencing their nicknames, hoping to cheer Tyler up. Because it usually did.  
But this time....no such luck.

Jamie's smile disappeared and turned into a look of frustration and even more worry as Tyler shook his head.

"Figures that you would overhear me talking to the psychologist. Maybe for once I don't want to talk to you Jamie. You can't fix everything. You're not the one pushed off of the first line and separated from his best friend and stuck in a scoring drought. You know how hard it is to watch you score and me just doing jackshit? I feel useless Jamie. Like shit. I deserve to go down to the minors at this rate or maybe....this will be like Boston and I will end up traded again. You're not the problem here Jamie; you're the darling who's kicking ass like he should be. I'm the problem, I'm the one who can't handle being banished to the second line and separated from his buddy. And I shouldn't be feeling like this I know that but I can't help it and I feel like crying and I'm so sorry for blabbing on like this..." Tyler began to cry, which stunned Jamie to no end, not to mention break his own heart because nobody should feel like Tyler was feeling. No one.

Jamie reached out and tugged a resistant Tyler into his arms, ignoring Tyler trying to pull away but eventually giving in, just sobbing his eyes out. Jamie began to comfort Tyler, whispering soothing words and noises, while cupping the back of Tyler's head and guiding Tyler's head into Jamie's shoulder, feeling it dampen before long.

"Do NOT be sorry Tyler! You have nothing to be sorry for. Why don't we go home and finish this there? Get all comfy, play with your dogs, have a beer and some popcorn? Sound good? Well, it better because that's what we're going to do and you have no choice. Give me your keys, I'm driving since you're too upset," Jamie was reaching in Tyler's back pocket where he typically kept them and felt Tyler jump slightly as Jamie's hand dug the keys out, pretty much touching his ass.

"Hey, that's a pretty fine ass you got there Seggy. No need to be shy and jumpy," teased Jamie, hoping to put Tyler a bit more at ease by making a joke. It seemed to work as Tyler let out a laugh and pulled back, even though Jamie was still holding on to his shoulder. "Ready to go?"

Tyler nodded and Jamie pressed the button to unlock the car and put all the luggage into the trunk and slammed it shut. Then Jamie tucked Tyler into the passenger side door, patting him on his thigh before heading back around to the driver's side and getting in, shutting the door after him. Once in, Jamie heard Tyler mumble something that he couldn't hear and he had to ask what he had said.

"I don't deserve you. I really don't Jamie. I'm a mess right now, an utter mess," Tyler repeated, wincing as he heard Jamie growl under his breath.

Jamie hated it when Tyler talked shit about himself; it didn't happen often since Tyler was a pretty confident dude but at those odd times, when Tyler fell apart, those unkind words came out and it made Jamie feel angry, helpless, sad, frustrated, useless...pretty much everything.

Most of all, Jamie felt like he failed as a friend when Tyler felt like this. He should have seen the signs, helped more...done anything in his power to give Tyler the world. That's what he deserved and more, ever since he came over from Boston and had told Jamie the whole story. Jamie had been pissed at what he had heard and it takes every ounce of strength that he has to stop himself from beating the shit out of every Bruins player and management.

"You're NOT a mess Tyler. You're Tyler and that's what is so special about you. Everyone handles things differently in their own way and you're adapting to a different situation in your own way. The way that I love about you. The way only my precious Tyler can. Don't ever change that Tyler. And I think it's wonderful that you're going to talk to someone other than me. I love being there to lend an ear, don't get me wrong but sometimes it's good to go talk to a psychologist. They can offer and do things that I can't and if that helps you Tyler I'm all for it. That's all I want for you Tyler, is for you to feel good about yourself and to never experience these miserable feelings about yourself. You don't deserve that and I don't like seeing you in any sort of pain. Tyler Seguin deserves to be his typical happy-go-lucky, dog-loving self. So, let's work on you not talking shit about yourself alright? I'm totally okay to help you through this, you know I am. There isn't anything that I wouldn't do for you Tyler. I hope you know that," Jamie whispered gently, reaching out and cupping Tyler's cheek in his palm and gently turned Tyler to meet him in his eyes.

Tyler's eyes had begun to water at that point, not because of his current mood but at the love being expressed towards him by perhaps the most loving and caring and loyal friend in the world. 

His precious Jamie Benn.

Jamie also had tears forming in his own eyes, realizing that his feelings being expressed right now towards Tyler weren't just the typical best friend bromance feelings; he was actually experiencing true love. And he didn't know if Tyler felt the same way but Jamie felt he had to take the huge risk and put it out there, all on the line. 

Luckily, he had nothing to worry about as what Tyler said next confirmed that Jamie had nothing to worry about.

"Jamie...I do know that so much and I really really really love you for it. When I say that I love you Jamie, I mean it. I have for awhile now, I just didn't know how to tell you. I mean...not everyone takes being told 'I love you' in a good way. I wasn't sure if you would feel the same way for me, Jamie, so I was scared and unsure and...and...I'm just so glad that you love me as well Jamie. This takes a load right off my back and oh man...." Tyler smiled so wide that it could light a room right up.

Jamie smiled just as wide in return because just seeing Tyler smile made his day and happy that he brought some cheer and happiness to Tyler.

The two goofs, being silly and awkward in their own 'Jamie and Tyler' way leaned in close as they could, given that they were sitting in the front seats of the car and just when they were aiming for a kiss, Jamie's and Tyler's noses bumped instead, the two of them giggling. 

Only that could happen to those two.

"I take it you're kind of awkward at this too eh?" whispered Tyler, pulling back and then proceeding to lean in again, with Jamie also moving in towards Tyler, their eyes closed.

"I am. I'm glad to be though," Jamie whispered back, his voice so soft and smooth that it could put anyone to sleep or comfort them if they were having a stressful time.

This time, when Jamie and Tyler connected, it was their lips meeting together, soft and chast, a little bit unsure at first but picking up momentum. Because of their positions in the car, they couldn't do much more than kiss but Jamie and Tyler put as much passion and love into their first kiss before pulling back albeit reluctantly, opening their eyes and smiling, panting slightly.

"Why don't we pick this up again when we get home and after we play with the dogs? Kissing on the couch or in bed sounds way more sexier and comfortable than kissing awkwardly in the car. Sound good my dear Tyler?" smirked Jamie, as he put on his seatbelt and started the car while Tyler did the same with his seat belt.

Tyler laughed and nodded, as Jamie put the car in reverse and proceeded to leave the parking lot and onto the main road and on the way back to Tyler's house and his precious dogs.

"Sure does, my dear Jamie. It sure the fuck does!"  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

After picking up Marshall, Cash, and Gerry from the dog sitter, Jamie and Tyler were now at home, lazily relaxing on the couch after literally fumbling their way through the front door and collapsing onto the couch, with three very excited Labs barking excitedly at their feet.  
Marshall and Cash just simply settled in on the floor at Jamie's and Tyler's feet, content bit it was the more hyper and happy Gerry, not to mention smaller, who wanted all the attention and tried to climb up on the couch, whimpering sadly when he failed.

"Aww baby...here...up you go. There you go huh? You miss your Daddy and me, yes you did. You're such a cutie pie, you know that Gerry? Just like your Daddy here," Jamie cooed, picking Gerry up in his arms and holding him in his arms like he was a baby.

Gerry eagerly began licking at Jamie's face, particularly all over his beard, causing Jamie to start laughing before a little snort escaped from him. He blushed as he turned to look at Tyler laughing and pouted, pretending to be insulted.

"I'm sorry Jamie. Forgive me?" Tyler used his infamous puppy eyes for Jamie to give into him, something that always worked. And it would now.

"Alright alright, that's just evil using those eyes Tyler. You know I can't resist puppy dog eyes, especially yours and Gerry's. That's right you cutie. Oh you're so adorable today aren't you? You really missed us," Jamie baby-talked to Gerry and witnessing it before his eyes made Tyler's heart swell with warmness.

Tyler's dogs were his babies, his kids, and it really made him feel all rosy and warm that his dogs and Jamie loved each other, taking to one another instantly when they were introduced to each other. It was instant love at first sight and Tyler trusted Marshall, Cash, and Gerry with Jamie big time.

Well, except the time that Tyler had gone out with Jordie and left Marshall with Jamie and when the two came came home, they had found Marshall and Jamie soaking wet and in the pool after Jamie had accidentally slipped and fell in and Marshall had excitedly jumped in right after Jamie, panting excitedly and Jamie laughing.

Tyler had tried to give his 'I'm not too happy with you Jamie' look but it failed miserably and he pretty much pissed himself laughing, along with Jordie at the soaking wet Jamie and Marshall.

Jamie felt himself being watched and he looked up, smiling when he saw Tyler gazing back at him fondly. Jamie then laughed again when Gerry climbed up on Jamie, his tiny paws sitting up on Jamie's shoulders, licking at Jamie's neck, his ears, his hair, his nose, forehead...and Jamie just couldn't get enough of it. He absolutely loved these dogs. 

The same way that Jamie loved his Tyler.

Before long Gerry had tired himself out and was now curled up on Jamie's lap, snoring gently and Jamie had hugged Tyler in against his body protectively, ready for another talk.

"Tyler...baby....you know that there is nothing to worry about with Radulov right? He isn't here to take your place or my place or anything. He's here to help us and even though I've been playing with him a lot lately and doing some promotional work with him doesn't mean that you've been replaced and forgotten about you. I'm sorry if we've made you feel that way and that was NEVER our intention. It's an adjustment on all of us with Hitch here but in no way does that mean that you're being ignored or left out of the loop and I apologize for making you feel that way. Has anyone said anything to make you feel like this? If they have, let me know who so I can have a word with them...." Jamie threatened, that fierce protective glow lighting up in his eyes, something that Tyler loved more than anything about him.

"No...I read things here and there and some comments really get to me and i try to push it aside because that's what you do but...I'm not you Jamie. I'm not big and strong and a solid leader and captain like you. I take things personally and let them hurt me when I shouldn't. I shouldn't even have the "A" at home...." Tyler was pouring the rest of his anxiety out and it felt good getting it out, especially to Jamie.

Jamie was astounded. And shocked and heartbroken that such a positive and outgoing guy like Tyler was feeling insecure and unsure about his place here and what people thought of him. That was very un-Tyler like for sure and it scared Jamie to no end.

It was like Jamie and Tyler had switched places, with Jamie doing the pep talks and Tyler being reassured.

Trying hard not to shift around to wake Gerry up, Jamie guided Tyler's head so that it was leaning on Jamie's shoulder and started to gently stroke at his hair, hoping to calm him down.

"Hey hey hey, none of that okay? I don't want to hear you say that you don't deserve the "A" when you fucking do! You more than deserve, you damn well earned it and that's something to be very proud of. It's a wonderful accomplishment and I wish that you could see it like how I see it and others see it as well. And please tell me what you're reading from now on so I can know if I have to take it away from you or block you from seeing it. People who write negative shit don't know what the fuck they're talking about and they live and thrive on making people feel bad. Tyler, you're one of the most confident and thoughtful people that I have ever met in my life and you may not be an official captain of the team but you're the leader in my heart. Captain of my heart...oh god was that too cheesy? I'm sorry," Jamie groaned, his face burning red with embarrassement whenever he has done or said something that came out or sounded wrong.

Tyler giggled that cute little giggle that had always charmed Jamie and inwardly made him melt and gently grabbed Jamie's hand that wasn't holding onto Gerry in his own, squeezing it.

"I thought that summed it all up perfectly Jamie. In your own special way. And...I get it. I really do. It's just that I find it hard to believe in myself during tough times. I do my best and yet people still find fault with it. I just don't understand but I probably never will and just have to try and accept it. 'Try' being the key word here. But as long as you're with me Jamie, I think everything will be just fine," smiled Tyler, leaning in for another kiss.

"I think it will be just fine too. And I'm glad that I heard you say that. But I will keep reminding you every single day if I have to. I don't mind," Jamie chuckled, leaning in and meeting Tyler for another kiss.

They kissed for what seemed like eternity until Gerry woke up and began to playfully paw at Jamie and Tyler, laying out so that he was sprawled out across both of their laps. Both Jamie and Tyler laughed just as Tyler turned to Jamie and said, seriously,

"I don't mind if you have to remind me everyday. If that's what will help me feel better about myself I'll gladly take it. Jamie Benn and Tyler Seguin making each other happy....that's all that really matters."

Jamie nodded and rested his head against Tyler's head, agreeing.

"That it does Tyler. That it does."


End file.
